


Killing Strickler

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Drabble of the scene described.





	Killing Strickler

As a spy, you have to kill people sometimes. The deal goes sideways, your cover gets blown, or they're just straight-up bad guys who have to be taken down. I was never one of those that liked the killing. If I could avoid it, I always did, wounding instead, disabling someone for the moment, usually so I could escape, but in a way that even if they couldn't get medical attention immediately, they'd be okay if they had any survival skills.  
  
As Strickler taunts me about how he helped get rid of Fiona so that I could get my job back, I can feel an unnatural pressure building in my chest. It's not anger so much as it is certainty that causes "Fiona is not my past" to come out of my mouth and two bullets to leave my gun and stop his heart. Strickler drops to the floor, but I never even look back.  
  
Life means nothing if Fiona's dead. I learned that a while back, but the knowledge that I'd put anyone in the ground who got between me and her was new.  
  
New in a way that felt as natural as breathing.


End file.
